1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the photoreactions of dinuclear diisocyanide ligand bridged complexes and, more particularly to the visible light assisted production of hydrogen fuel from water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-sufficiency in energy is a stated national goal. Most of the proposed means to achieve this goal are either environmentally unacceptable or are not feasible, especially those not depending on fossil fuel sources. Of the currently available alternatives, solar energy is the most abundant, inexhaustible single resource available. However, capturing and utilizing solar energy is not simple. Methods are being sought to convert solar energy to a concentrated, storable form of energy. A known method, photosynthesis, converts somewhat less than 1% of the sun's energy at the earth's surface to a solid fuel, i.e., plant materials, which when accumulated and transformed over geologic ages yielded fossil fuels. Current rates of use of these fossil fuels, and the particular geographic distribution and political control of major petroleum resources pose problems for nations that are net petroleum consumers. An alternate method yielding a simpler fuel, at a higher conversion, has long been desired.
Production of hydrogen by the solar photolysis of water would be an extremely desirable fuel, since it would be prepared in high purity, and the combustion product of hydrogen is water which is totally environmentally acceptable. However, it is widely believed that solar photolysis of water is not feasible, especially at a reasonable quantum efficiency.